


New Ship November - Mod Fills

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, New Ship November
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: Drabbles written for New Ship November, of which I am the mod. All fills are ships I've never written before.





	1. Kelsey I./Evan - sweeter than fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place right after this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfLhX1sXeYw

Being drunk at work is a new occurrence for Kelsey. She’s one of the only ones in the office who’s never been roped into an alcohol taste test or a drunk experiment before.

Drunk video games, though? She couldn’t say no. It’s a lot of fun, too, revisiting Dream Daddy while tipsy, and she’s certain it’s going to make a great video.

It’s only once she’s done and has to stumble her way out of set, a whole afternoon of work in front of her, that she starts feeling the regret. She can’t possibly do any work while feeling so smashed – she just wants to find the canteen, drink her weight in water, and possibly down some Advils.

Has the floor always been this wavy? She keeps her head down, concentrating as hard as she can to walk normally despite the uneven, wiggly ground. 

She doesn’t see the wall of muscle before she slams into it. Luckily, it’s attached to two strong arms, who wrap around her to steady her, with a soft “whoa there,” coming out from above her head.

She looks up to find the source of the deep, warm, amused voice.

“Craig??”

Tall, athletic, dark haired. How did he get out of the game?

“Where’s your baby?” Kelsey asks, patting his chest where he’s usually strapping his toddler.

“My what? Kelsey, are you drunk?”

“Noooooooo… I’m just. Just dizzy. And I had wine.”

He guides her to a chair in the canteen, hands her a bottle of water. “Drink this, you’ll feel better.”

If anything makes her feel better, it’s Craig’s soothing hand on her shoulder. Wow, they should add this to the game, it would be a great feature.

She downs half the bottle in one gulp before coming up for air. Something clicks in the back of her mind and she looks up into his worried, but amused features.

“Oh shit. Evan?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re Evan!”

“That’s me. Is that okay? I can get YB if you –“

She hides her face in her hands. “You’re not Craig,” she whines.

“Nope. But I can see the resemblance.”

“You can?” Her voice goes all high-pitched, panicked, and it hurts her own vice-gripped head.

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? Asian, bit of a bro, fitness enthusiast… the only thing missing is the baby.”

“I made five videos about seducing him, Evan! Five! Why did no one tell me?”

“You don’t read YouTube comments, do you?”

“No, cause everyone there ships us.”

“And why do you think that is?”

Kelsey looks up at Evan. Down at her feet. And suddenly finds herself absorbed in the label of her water bottle.

Evan gives her a moment, and then pokes her in the shoulder.

“Kelsey?”

“Kelsey can’t come to the phone right now.”

“Come on, princess, talk to me.”

She can’t resist the familiar petname. He’s always called her that because he knows her greatest life ambition is to become a Disney princess. She gives a half smile but heaves a defeated sigh.

“I’m drunk, Evan. I can’t deal with this right now. You’ll have to reject me tomorrow.”

He lets out a low chuckle. The deep, sweet kind that have always turned her knees to jelly and oh god she’s had a crush on Evan for so long how has she never realized this before?

“You seem so very sure that I’m gonna reject you…”

“You’re not?”

Kelsey doesn’t know what’s happening with her heart right not but it seems like it’s trying to get out of her chest and start a life of its own in a foreign country.

“I’m not.” He brushes her hair behind her ear, thumb lingering against her jaw. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble requests are CLOSED


	2. Jen/Kelsey D. - always seek the giant

Jen sits at her desk, legs tucked under her, restlessly clicking her pen as she waits for the final render of her last project.

Kristin makes eyes at her over her laptop, at first a look of _y’okay there, Jen?_ that soon turns impatient when Jen keeps clicking.

“Why don’t you just take a walk? It’ll be ready when you come back.”

Jen shrugs and makes her way to the canteen, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter as she walks. It feels like her entire body’s filled with static electricity and intrusive thoughts.

This is one of the biggest projects of her career. What if it tanks? What if she loses her job and has to go back to Illinois?

Her body, her mind, feel too tight – she wishes she could crawl out of it and just… live as a hermit or something.

She turns a corner and almost slams into Kelsey but looks up at the last minute and manages to stop herself. That, of course, sends her tumbling into Kelsey’s arms anyway, because she stops too short.

Kelsey stills her with an arm around her waist and laughs. “Oh look, it’s my ex-wife! I missed you too, you don’t have to meet-cute your way into my arms!”

“Very funny, this is exactly what I’m doing,” Jen deadpans, and tries to pull away, but it’s like her body fights against her. She just slumps against Kelsey’s chest, self-consciously trying to step back. She waits for the familiar wave of anxiety that envelops her every time she’s forced into physical contact, but it doesn’t come.

Quite the opposite, actually. She feels all her stress, all her insecurities, drain away, all nervous tension leaving her body.

She squeezes Kelsey’s wrist and pulls back at last.

“Ha, that was – um, thanks for that.”

“Sure thing, babe,” Kelsey nods and gently punches her shoulder – their usual no-hug greeting.

Days pass, Jen’s video is well received – it does better than she expected, in fact – so why is she still so stressed out? She finds herself craving something, but she can’t put her finger on it. She feels like a tightly wound ball of nerves waiting for the right thing so she can finally let go.

She works late, until her desk lamp is the only one still lit, trying to channel her restless energy into something productive. On her way downstairs she notices she’s not the last one left – Kelsey’s still at her desk, one floor down. Jen doesn’t even realize her feet are moving until she’s right by Kelsey, moving her bag from shoulder to shoulder nervously.

“Done for the day?” Kelsey asks, saving her work. “Wanna grab dinner?”

Jen forgets to answers because Kelsey stands up into Jen’s space and Jen does what she never does. She steps closer and wraps her arms around Kelsey’s waist, tucking her head under Kelsey’s chin.

Kelsey lets out a surprised breath but hugs Jen back. “You don’t like hugs,” she says, and it sounds like a question.

Jen, mumbles, voice muffled against Kelsey’s chest. “This is not a hug.”

She can feel the question mark in Kelsey’s entire being.

“It’s – it’s a body high five.”

It’s a coping mechanism, is what it is. Once more, she feels something inside of her uncoiling, tension dropping, stress just vanishing. This is what she’d been craving.

Kelsey pats her shoulder. “Sure, buddy.”

Jen is still holding on. “Just. Just stay like this, okay?”

Kelsey kisses the top of her head, and Jen just about melts on the spot. “Okay, babe.”

“Ramen would be good,” Jen says, still pressed into Kelsey.

“Oh hell yeah.”

“But like. In five minutes.”

“You know you don’t have to take all the hugs you can get right now, right? I’m here whenever you want one. Hell, I’ll hold you all night if you want.”

“You would?”

“Of course, you’re my wife.”

Jen sniffles a bit. “Thanks. But it’s not a hug.”

“I know, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble requests are CLOSED


	3. Shane/TJ - baby let me be

“Tobias Joseph?”

A grunt.

“No, no, I got it! Thomas Jefferson!”

A snort.

“All or nothing,” Shane says decisively.

“We didn’t bet,” TJ points out.

“Your name stands for…” Shane pauses for suspense, “Theodore Jedediah!”

Shane sits back triumphantly. Except for an almost imperceptible eyeroll, TJ gives no sign that he heard him as he keeps driving.

“So, Teddy – May I call you Teddy? Ted? The Tedster? Teddy Bear?”

Teej just _looks_ at him. Shane relishes it. Banter with Ryan is always toe to toe – they both have a lot of repartee, so much that bits often get away from them. Banter with Teej, well… it’s a lot of Shane monologuing, punctuated with Teej’s exasperated groans, but once in a while, when Teej has had enough, he looks at Shane.

_Looking_ is too simple a word for what it is. He locks eyes on Shane as if latching on a target, steely, unwavering. His gaze pierces through Shane’s soul, looking for that bit of him that control his will, and tries to crush it until Shane abandons.

With Ryan, it’s easy. Teej only has to glance his way for him to be shaking in his boots, shrieking and running away.

But Shane is a weird guy. He doesn’t feel fear like a normal person, no. He lets Teej in, takes him in, gladly leaves himself wide open. Teej’s deathstare has got no effect on him but a shiver down his spine – and if he took a minute to investigate his feelings, he’d realize it’s a shiver of pleasure, not terror.

He grins. “Teddy Bear it is, then. Jedediah, though. I don’t blame you for keeping it a secret – you know, I tried to get a glimpse of your employee file, your pay check, anything, but they all say TJ. Have you had it legally changed?”

Teej only sighs and presses harder on the gas pedal – eager to reach their destination so he can escape Shane. Suggesting they start carpooling was Shane’s favorite idea of the past month, and Teej should never have said yes.

Shane spends the whole day talking to people about _Teddy_ , asking if they’ve seen where _dear Theodore_ went, even going so far as to change Teej’s name in Ryan’s contacts.

Teej reaches the end of the day and of his rope at about the same time.

“Hey Teddy Bear, how was your day?” paired with one of Shane’s best shiteating grins, is the straw that breaks the teddy bear’s back.

TJ stalks over to him, forgetting to stop at a normal distance for a regular conversation with a coworker. He stands his ground less than a foot away from Shane and shoves him against the side of his car.

“My name,” he growls, “is not Theodore Jedediah.”

He’s breathing so hard in his anger that his chest grazes Shane’s with every filling up of his lungs, but he can’t be bothered.

Shane is breathless with surprise, but smiles delightedly.

“Aww, but you’ll always be Teddy Bear to me,” Shane coos.

Teej pins him harder against the car, trying to be more threatening since Shane doesn’t seem at all rattled, but this only brings their groins closer together. He can’t help but notice Shane’s crotch area doesn’t seem disinterested in the situation.

Is Shane… getting off on this?

“What’s your name, then, baby?” Shane asks, his voice breathy and seductive, eyebrows wiggling.

Teej would laugh at the absurdity of the situation if he weren’t, against all odds, also kind of aroused.

“My name’s TJ.”

“I meant,” Shane rolls his eyes, “what does T and J stand for?”

“TJ. My actual name is TJ.”

“What, just the initials?”

Teej nods.

“What were your parents thinking?”

“Believe me, I ask myself this very question every day.”

“Okay, but I’m still calling you Teddy Bear.”

“Fuck off,” is Teej’s brillant response, before his lips crashes against Shane’s as he does everything else in life: gruff and no-nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble requests are CLOSED


End file.
